


It's Nothing, It's Everything

by Maureenie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maureenie/pseuds/Maureenie
Summary: When keeping it a low profile gets tough sometimes you can compromise.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 14





	It's Nothing, It's Everything

"Potter…" was said with a sneer and as much venom as he could muster while looking straight at those green and emerald stone eyes that seem to stare right back at him with just as much emotion as his. For a while there was only the footsteps and chattering of other students heard between the 6 people standing in the middle of the hall, most of the attendees of Hogwarts don't even seem to mind anymore that these 6 were found in another soon-to-start feud with each other. It started to become a daily and if not maybe even an hourly occurrence for the these young kids to be at each other's throats every minute they come across each other.

The silence between them was only broken when finally the other spoke with just as much dislike as the other did when their last name came out of those light pink, almost pale lips of the platinum blonde "Malfoy…" Harry was between his two best friends, Hermione and Ron, as all 3 of them seem to be glaring at the 3 figures that blocked their way into their next class. 

"We aren't quite in the mood to pummel you 3 yet so if you don't mind, move out of our way before we're late for our Transfiguration class" A female voice from beside Draco spoke up and smirked as she stepped up to get closer to the person in front of her, who was none other than Hermione Granger. She poked her fingers at her chest with enough force for Hermione to flinch back at the contact. Though having Pansy jab her fingers into Hermione's chest did hurt a bit she stood her ground and grabbed Pansy's hand "Would you be so kind as to not get in my personal space and start jabbing your…awfully boney fingers into me? I don't appreciate a skeleton-like hand coming in contact with me thank you very much" with those words she spat out she squeezed Pansy's hand before throwing it away from her.

Ron on the other hand was face to face with a taller, dark skinned boy with the name of Blaise Zabini. He didn't have many interactions with this boys since the people that Draco would always have with him was Crabbe and Goyle especially when Malfoy wanted to just sit back and let them do the dirty work for him. "Fancy seeing you here….Weasley, I didn’t know you parents could still afford for you and your siblings' school necessities. Really I thought you would've dropped out by now to go and follow your ridiculous dreams like let's say….your twin brothers and their joke shop?" A very noticeable smirk was plastered on the face of the Slytherin boy as he saw Ron's face turn almost the same shade of red as his hair, a low growl could be heard before he retorted back "You take that back Zabini, at least my brothers had the guts to actually follow their dreams when you'll probably be stuck kissing Malfoy's behind for the rest of your life" Ron was very proud of his comeback especially with the result he got from the other boy. A deep scowl was plastered on his face and soon followed a 'tsk'.

Famous Harry Potter, what? Want us to part the sea of students for you now too? How egoistic can you get, move before I make you" Malfoy looked at his companions, breaking away from the intense staring contact they were in just a few moments ago to only smirk and look back at the eyes that had caught his attention ever since they met at Diagon Alley "shove off Malfoy, we just wanna get to class and you're not making it easy for us" Harry desperately wanted this entire ordeal to just drop or even continue later, as long as he can get to Potions in time then he's happily reschedule this argument for later in the day. "Easy for you? Oh..Oh I'm so sorrrrryyy your majesty want us to escort you to your classes? Or or better yet want us to carry you there?" Laughs erupted from the Slytherin group as the Gryffindor trio in front of them would glance at their wrists where a watch would be and staring at the door not too far behind Draco and his followers.

"Would you just let us through? This is utterly ridiculous, there's no students left in the hallways and pretty soon the teachers will be entering their classrooms and we'd be late" Hermione tapped her foot angrily on the pavement beneath her impatiently already considering on just going through and showing them away to get to her destination "Oh courseeeeee Granger, wouldn't want a goody-two shoes likes you to get a 99 on her grade righttt? Oh how horrendous that would be! What an absolute nightmare!" again laughs erupted from the group as they saw how agitated and irritated the trio have become. 

The trio were about to make another remark in hopes of finally making the point across that they were nowhere near in the mood to be talking to the group in front of them when a very audible sharp meow too all their attention to a cat sitting behind the trio, at first the other just thought it was a pet of another student that was just roaming around like the other but their thoughts were quickly proven wrong when the cat leaped up and immediately transfigured into their vice headmistress but also their transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor head of house.

Scared that Professor McGonagall might take house point from Gryffindor, the trio quickly faced and opened their mouths about to explain the situation and hopefully slip out of any punishment that the professor had in mind with them. Before any of them could utter a single word, Professor McGonagall's hand was in front of them indicating that they need not to explain anything "I am only here to remind you students that unless you want to be late and actually lose house points I suggest you hurry and get going to your classes, I know many of your Professors will not be happy when you come in their class late and disrupts it…one of them being me" She gave them all stern looks before turning her heel and walking back to the directions of her classroom.

"Talk about saved by the bell" The same female voice spoke behind the trio again before many footsteps were heard as the herd of Slytherins that started to group up behind Malfoy to join in with tormenting Harry and his friends disbanded and all went in their separate ways "You haven't heard the end of this" They all looked at the tall chocolate skinned boy before their gazes fall on the mastermind of it all who stood in the middle "We'll see if there's anyone to get you out of a predicament later Potter, you're lucky this time" As the blonde said that he looked over at his last 2 remaining companions and motioned his head to them before they started walking in between the trio to get to their class.

The 3 Gryffindors stayed there for a second longer before walking on their way as well "What a bunch of gits am I right? Picking a fight with us over a hallway, how pathetic" Ron looked over at his friends before shooting disapproving glares to the people that have already been long gone behind them. "Best pay them no mind, the more we give them the attention they clearly want the more their egos boost and want to annoy us worsen, I can't believe they almost made us late…and to Snape's class, they're just so carefree because they're Slytherins and Snape basically loath us Gryffindors" Hermione scoffed and sped walked ahead of the two boys who shared a glance before Ron followed shortly after her and leaving Harry at the back of the group. 

Unbestowed to the other two, the boy with spectacles and bright green eyes was smiling as he looked down at the pavement. He wasn't just smiling for unknown reasons, that amateur fight was all planned out and acted out by none other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy themselves, the two have been seeing each other behind the whole school and their friends' backs for almost 2 years now and the fact that no one has caught on yet made it exciting for them both and made them make much bolder decisions. The two rarely interacted in school which made them crave the presence of the other, they make time for their lover whenever they can…after quidditch practice when no one is at the field, sneaking into Malfoy's dorm room since unfortunately Harry's best friend Ron also sleep in his dorm, broom closets, abandoned classrooms, and if they were lucky enough to be blessed with the time they sneak out to the room of requirement just to have some time together.

It was getting harder and harder to meet in private especially with everything that has been happening so the boys had to compromise, they both had each other's time tables memorized and would owl each other plans on how they can bump heads in the hallways just to have some interaction with each other, even if that interaction is far from ideal. The earlier fight was one of their planned and successful attempts to see each other in the day before having to wait hours for after curfew before they can even talk to each other again. While Pansy, Blaise and Draco walked between the golden trio none of the other four noticed how Draco's steps a little slower than his friends and how his hand managed to find their way inside Harry's robe just to be able to secretly hold his hand and squeeze them goodluck before his dear lover had to face the wrath of Snape for an hour.

These were some of the moments both boys did love and hate the most, they were glad they found ways to interact outside of their private lives even if it was….far from the 'romantic' acts they'd rather do but it also saddened them both that couldn't just come out and tell everyone how they felt, how they can be goofy and comfortable with each other like in closed doors or why they couldn't show off to others of their love and admiration for each other. But for now I supposed it would just be their secret.

Harry was cut off from his train of thought when 2 voiced snapped him back to reality "Harry!! We're going to be late!" Hermione's overpowered Ron's by a lot but you can still hear him asking "You ok there? You just stopped for a moment and stared at the ground" Harry didn't even realize he stopped walking, he marched up to his two friends and slung both his arms around their shoulder "I'm fine hehe, It's nothing"


End file.
